Talk:Federal Alert Status (EV)
Turkey is fine, us Brits go there almost every summer. There is absolutely no risk to Westerners. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 15:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Recently, in this past month, Turkey has been flooded with widespread protests and riots in which police violently and brutally crackdown on them. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I understand that, but they are not held towards foreigners. In fact, my mum is in Istanbul and Ankara this week on business. Absolutely fine, although of course the American she was going with was very apprehensive. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The Everetti government is more concerned with citizens at risk from police brutality against large crowds and extremists attempting to mold the protests into a Syrian situation than the Turkish populous at large. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I agree, but I do believe it is a lot safer than many are saying. News can be very fearmogering. Especially in the US. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The new is always fearmongering. Its a running joke really (one commerical actually makes fun of the news for it). But the police crackdown in Turkey isn't even violent. Its actually more defensive that anything given that the protestors were throwing bricks at the police first. Plus, it don't recall the police tearing down walls, flipping over cars, and looting businesses in the middle of the night. I'd be more worried about the protestors than the police. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Its not much worse than the riots we had in the UK last year. Just less chavs. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 22:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. But of course we can expect UP to blow the riots (or any government-related matter) out of proporation. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol Viva it's his private conworld. Leave it alone. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I haven't done anything. We were speaking about the actual riots in Turkey, not the made-up one here. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) It was a discussion about real world rioting until you made this comment: "But of course we can expect UP to blow the riots... out of proporation". Viva, you have this thing, where you are permanently butthurt over the events that occurred between us over a year ago. I think you need to move on, instead of constantly make random unnecessary comments about me, like this past month on several talk pages. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I think we need to straighten this out, because I believe your a little confused. I have a life that doesn't revolve aroud you. I don't think about you, I don't care about you, and I honestly do not like you. I got over all your failed little schemes to ban me, insult me, and attack my beliefs a long time ago. Whenever we have these "disscussions", I ask very reasonable questions. "Why did you needlessly kill Bernake?" "Why did you ban the burka in a 'liberal' and 'knowledgable' nation?" "Why are invading the United States?" However, my attempts to ask questions without dealing with your nonesense ends up failing. You throw gay rights, pedophilia, Islam, and genocide into every disscussion we have, not because of anything related to the topic, but simply because you haven't gotten over our past. I never insult someone each time I speak to them. I never drag up issues that have nothing to do with the topic at hand. You do. I don't post immature comments simply to anger the other person on the page. I don't come up with baseless lies just to weaken the other user's points. You do. When I said you were blowing the riots out of proportion, its because you were. Turkey's police aren't shooting people in the streets, or raping women en masse. I was speaking of a matter taking place in real life, and you took it to the past. I got over it, its you who's still holding onto past. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Also, you have a history of blowing matters out of proportion. *You: "The government's buying billions of bullets for a planned attack on the population." *News: "The government bought the bullets to get around having to make future purchases of expensive ammunition." *You: "The government is using Newtown to disarm the population like Europe did to its people." *News, research and common sense: "Crazy people can buy guns. Fewer guns means fewer violent murders. Europe and Japan have the lowest level of violent crime rates in the worlds because they don't have guns. **Me: "Coming from one of the most violent neighborhoods in the United States (Englewood, Chicago), I know enough about crime to happily say 'Fewer Guns, Fewer Deaths.'" *You: Anonymous is good, they hack government computers and make people safe. They aren't terrorists (proceeds to post government definition of cyberterrorism). *Me, Super, and MC: Anonymous is a band of thieves that hack corporations and steal money that doesn't belong to them. Anonymous is made up of cyberterrorists that attack government databases that handle the security of the nation's electronic communications grid. Anonymous is immature and will attack anyone who doesn't agree with them. Anonymous is has double standards and violate their own rule of maintaining net neutrality by trying to force everyone else to accept their version of 'net neutrality'. : And so on, and so on, and so on until the sun burns out and universe explodes. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Your choice to ignore the true facts outside of the biases mainstream media (CNN, FOX, MSNBC, ABC, CBS, BBC, etc) only goes to show that your information about global and domestic ongoings is limited to what a nightly news anchor tells you to believe. Your personal opinion to not even attempt to listen to or read the opposing view of current events only negates your opinion as you only believe what you are told by the media giants. That is your personal issue, and you have the choice to live that way. Secondly, I have tried to ignore you for a long time now, but it is you who keeps seeking to provoke and antagonize me. For example, recently on several on my talk pages and in your own conworld work, you have once again begun making comments on my fictional country's events and ongoings, apparently "business you don't care about", so why waste your time? Your development of your new country, where you link to all of my articles and try to use the Union of Everett in your conworld is just another act of provocation. You intentionally chose Everett to try and provoke a response from me so you can play the victim card. It is only you who still seeks to engage is debate, fighting and argument with me. I've already warned you over and over to leave me and my articles alone, yet this past month only goes to show you are nothing more than a trouble-maker here. If you really don't give a damn about me, my country, my beliefs, my views, the why do you still spend so much time spamming my talk pages with your complaints against Everett's policies, or my personal beliefs? If you don't like me, then go away. Stop bothering me. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) There we go. Yet more ignorant responses from a very ignorant persons. Unless your following me and tracking my internet usage, you don't know where I get my information, so you can't tell me what I choose to read. I read the opposing views work all the time. The Israeli side, the Arabian side, the Iranian side, the European side. Your main issue is that you make accusations before you have any proof, which has been a prevailing theme about you. You say I made Usonia just to attack you, when I made it very clear your not even I thought and I had my reasons not related to any dribble your up too. Also, unless your blind, and apperantly you are, I'm not the only one calling you out on your nonsense. Timemaster and Super did as well. You just like to pinpoint people you don't like and blame them for the reason your "under attack". And I don't engage you on anything at all. I never have really. Whenever I make a comment that doesn't warrent an argument, you say something incrediably arrogent or ignorant, and that's what starts the fighting. *Me: "I don't know why I invaded Brazil." *You: "Because you felt like being unrealistic." *On Nuwabia's talk page: "And then... the Deep South turned into the North American version of the Congo." (an ignorant comment) *Me: "I just noticed, Uganda is a part of Huria. I guess there are no better words than; 'Get the hell out of my nation'." JOKE (perhaps I should have put a smilie at the end) *You (overrating as always): "Instead of being an asshole about it, the fact you claimed blank territory as part of your nation completely negates the reason for the article to exist, therefore, simply inform that Huria (which has moved locations several times), now includes Uganda in its territory and ask for the article to be put into FW Storage." So in regards to your last comment, whenever I make a complain about Everett's policies, its after someone else has made it first. And given your long history of selective memory, I think it should be stated that before I posted about Anonymous, MC and Super posted first. I didn't post about the Burka Ban until someone else had first. I didn't post about your killing innocent politicians until someone else posted first. The only troublemaker here is you. You make the aggressive posts, you start the arguments when people don't agree with you, and you make the ignorant posts with the appearent belief that everyone else isn't smart enough to do their own research because your own is clearly biased. Get it through your head and keep it there. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Hey and get this. You actually started this argument because you weren't bright enough to look at the comment made before my factual post about you overinflating the danger of a situtation. Fallout said that it wasn't that bad, to which I responded yes, but UP tends to blow things out of proporation, to which there is a list if you wish to dispute that. You didn't have to say anything, but you did. Therefore, a totally avoidable argument was your fault, and your's alone. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Once again, if you don't like me, don't care about me and don't care about Everett, then please stop posting on my articles and stop engaging in argumentative behavior. Someone else "posting first" means nothing. The fact you felt the need to post anything on an article or in response to a person you don't care for is the issue at hand. Please get off my articles and stop talking to me. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:21, June 22, 2013 (UTC) And just to note, Viva, you completely missed the entire point of Falloutfan and my discussion and the entire point of an Everetti government travel advisory. It has nothing to do with your over-obsessive political agenda against me and my ideals. It has to do with ONE simple factoid. There ARE riots and mass protests going on. There IS violence reported. There IS use of excessive force against crowds by police. There IS civil unrest going on. Why, who is doing it and any other issue has nothing to do with the advisories. Fact is fact, protests, riots, police use of force is ongoing, therefore, be advised to stay safe when travelling to Turkey. End of story. 1, 2, 3. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, I got the point. You just, as always, overracted to a single statement instead of getting over it. However, I no longer care about the matter, and have more pressing issues to tend too (such as completing Frecia's history). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:43, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Should give waivers too school districts so they don't have to make up the days on spring break or summer. That would be nice. ---Sunkist- (talk) 22:10, January 6, 2014 (UTC)